In the Zone
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Based on episodes 43 and 44. In episode 43, Aomine and Kagami both go into the zone and move in harmony. If you are like me you found the scene kind of sexy and perfect for this pairing. I felt the ending of 43 needed a BL update and it naturally flowed into the beginning of 44. This is what my yaoi brain came up with. Contains Lime, enjoy.


In the zone

Based on episodes 43 and 44.

Episode 43 is the one when Touou Academy faced Seirin High School. The two aces both got into the zone and there was a kind of dance with their bodies moving in harmony. It was kind of sexy. If you favor this pairing, you know what I mean. But the ending needed a shonen-ai update. This is where my yaoi brain took me.

Lime alert. Enjoy.

cocococo

After the game, Kagami pulled Aomine into the dark hallway and slammed him into the wall.

"You felt it too, didn't you?" Asked Kagami.

"Yeah it was hot getting into the zone with you." Said Aomine.

Aomine flipped their positions and Kagami's ring jingled. Aomine hooked a finger through the chain and pulled. Kagami sucked in his breath, he was hard already and felt Aomine's eyes boring into him.

"What about ring boy?"

"He broke up with me in America."

"But you still wear his ring?"

"I still want to be friends."

"I might have to have a talk with him."

"Not before I do."

Aomine released him.

"Fair enough. What about Kuroko?" Asked Aomine.

Kagami looked up and down Aomine's sexy body and said:

"He not my type."

That look did Aomine in, he was even more turned on then during the game.

"Me neither." Aomine smirked.

"Then who is? Momoi-chan?"

"No, one day she will accept I'm gay. It was Kise."

Kagami was only a little surprised. Picturing them together made him hot though.

"Single now?" Kagami growled.

"Yeah, you?" Aomine whispered and moved closer.

"Absolutely." Kagami whispered and inched closer.

Aomine ran his hands up Kagami's chest stopping at his firm shoulders, giving them a squeeze. A soft moan came out of Kagami's mouth. Aomine loved it, Kagami is a sweet boy, not a virgin apparently but still innocent somehow. He couldn't wait to corrupt him. He slid his hands up Kagami's muscular neck and cupped his cheeks. Kagami's breath was coming quick and his eyes dilated. Aomine closed the distance and kissed him hard. Kagami felt Aomine's tongue swirl around his mouth and when Aomine sucked on his tongue, he moaned.

Kagami would not be out done, he pulled on Aomine's hips and ground his erection into Aomine's. Aomine pulled back, panting and eyes dilated. Kagami grinned and pulled the guy to his chest, claiming his mouth. Aomine moaned as Kagami's tongue pulled on his and his groan filled the hallway drawing the attention of their searching teammates. Aomine pressed Kagami against the wall and took control of the kiss. His right forearm rested on the wall and he twisted his head for better access and pulled Kagami's butt closer with his left hand. Mashing their erections together. Kagami stretched his arms up Aomine's strong back and just as he was opening up to the other boy. They heard someone say:

"What the hell?!"

Like being doused with ice water, the boys pulled apart. Reality set in, they were in the middle of the hallway at the Winter Cup and both teams were watching them kiss in public.

"Damn just as it was getting good." They both thought but neither boy was feeling ashamed. Aomine kept his left hand on Kagami's butt and Kagami leaned into it. They faced their teammates. The guys expressions ranged from disgust to amusement. Momoi and Riko both had glazed looks and tissues stopping their bleeding noses. Wakamatsu spoke first:

"Aomine-kun get away from Kagami-kun, we're leaving."

"Who are you to order me about?" Growled Aomine.

"If you bothered to stick around for the meeting, you would know the 3rd years retired and I was named captain."

"Ah, I see. Very well…"

Aomine leaned down to Kagami's ear and whispered, his hot breath tickling Kagami's face.

"I'll call you later."

"But…"

"Satsuki will give me your number."

He turned and peeked at the girl, increasingly turned on by the hotness of their intimacy.

"I have the feeling she doesn't really mind."

Kagami grinned and Aomine pecked him on the cheek and moved toward his team.

"Satsuki? Do you mind if Kagami and I?"

He made a turning motion with his hand as Momoi wiped the last of the blood and said:

"No I don't but you have a lot of explaining to do."

She pulled on his ear and the team disappeared down the hall. Team Seirin turned away from the sight when they heard an "oof". They turned back in time to see a doubled over Kagami and a pissed off Kuroko pulling his arm back from Kagami's stomach. The smaller boy turned and stalked off in the opposite direction of Touou Academy. Coach Riko wiped the remaining blood and pointed in the direction of Kuroko's retreating back.

"Kagami, fix this now!"

"Uh, yes ma'am."

Kagami followed Kuroko down the hall.

"Did Kagami cheat on Kuroko?" Asked Teppei.

"No they weren't dating, but Kagami dashed his hopes and with the other guy he liked. That poor kid is going 0 for 2." Said Riko.

"Come on let's make sure Kagami doesn't screw this up. We need them in sync for the next game." Said the captain.

They slowly followed the boys hoping it would be alright. They went around the corner and saw them near the doors. Kagami had his arms out and was saying something. Kuroko nodded his head and hugged him, and Kagami closed his arms. The team let out a collective breath. They approached as the hug ended and Teppei spoke up.

"Kuroko, if it would help, I can set up you up with someone."

The rest of the team turned to him with a collective "huh".

"My cousin saw your picture in my team photo and thought you were super cute. I didn't know if you were gay or straight but if I knew Kagami was your type, I would have said something sooner. I have his picture and if you like him, I'll give him your phone number."

Teppei pulled out his phone and scrolled through the pictures until he found his cousin's picture. The picture Teppei showed Kuroko was of a muscular guy with a handsome face similar to Teppei's. Kuroko liked him a lot, there was a gentleness in his eyes that was pleasing.

"He's hot." Said Riko and a pissed off Junpei pulled his girlfriend away. The others crowded around and looked at the picture. Kagami admired the guy too. He wondered when Aomine would call. Just then his phone beeped, he got a text from Aomine with his cell number and Kagami moved away for a quick text session.

"_This_ guy thinks I'm cute?" Asked Kuroko.

"If I remember right, he said super cute." Said Teppei.

"Ok you can give him my number." Said a blushing Kuroko.

The others cheered, drawing the attention of Kagami, Riko and Junpei. The team came together wanted to celebrate their victory. Kagami suggested his place as a way of making up to the team because he caused trouble. They went to his apartment, had dinner and Kuroko received a call. It was Teppei's cousin and he went to the balcony to talk to him for a bit. He sounded nice and Kuroko liked him even more. They exchanged email addresses and Kuroko had just hung up when Kagami came out. Kuroko told Kagami he appreciated their friendship and Kagami realized he was forgiven. Which was right before Kuroko and then Kagami passed out from exhaustion along with the rest of the team. The team slept in harmony and peace.

cocococo

Please review.


End file.
